Loki
Loki Laufeyjarson (ᛚᛟᚲᛁ ᛚᚨᚢᚠᛖᛁᛃᚨᚱᛊᛟᚾ) is the main antagonist of the third WOLFHOUND book and the last of the of the Nordic gods and the only full-blood Jötnar God. He is the only Jötnar-Archangel Hybrid in existence and the only son of Lucifer and Laufey. Personality As a result of being imprisoned in the Soundless Realm - Loki has become asocial while also gaining the willingness to work with anyone in order to avoid loneliness. He still harbours an immense hatred for Odin and Thor while maintaining his high intelligence. However, Loki is regretful of his vengeance and has accepted his sins. He secretly desires one last true battle with a worthy for who can put him down for good. Appearance After being freed from the Soundless Realm - Loki dons an all-black attire while tying his hair back and a silver pin in the shape of the ouroboros infinity symbol. After restoring his Archangel genetics - Loki's hair becomes jet-black in appearance, his ouroboros pin becomes a hexagram pin, and a pair of large black wings. Early life Loki's conception is shrouded in mystery has not even the Aesir know how he was born but as he was born; his fate was predetermined to be the one to end the gods of the Norse Myths. The truth of the matter is that is was fathered by Lucifer before he became evil and by extension the Devil; however, due to his vow as an Archangel, he had to hide the fact that Loki was his son by removing his Angel DNA from his son's body completely. At age 21; he murdered Sif in order to gain Godhood and pretended to be her for most of his life using his shapeshifting abilities. As Sif; he mothered Thor's first son Thud and while masquerading as Járnsaxa; he mothered Magni and Modi while as Nanna mothered Forseti to Thor's younger brother Baldr. Loki killed Baldr after he found out that Loki was masquerading as Sif, Nanna, & Járnsaxa and thus caused Fimbulwinter and alerting Thor's other brother Víðarr. Loki ran from Asgard and proceed to conceive his other children while on the run from the two remaining sons of Odin. Ragnarok began after Loki's son Jormungandr killed Thor and was imprisoned in Neihljodheim where he was spared from Ragnarok as most of his sons and daughters were killed while the rest were imprisoned with him. Powers and Abilities Powers As a Jötnar; *Jötnar Physiology - Loki is a Jötnar and as such; he has the natural abilities of a Jötnar **Cold Resistance - Loki is naturally resistant to the cold. **Size Alteration **Magic As a God *Jötnar Physiology - As a God; Loki is still a Jötnar and as such; he has the natural abilities of a Jötnar but now has Divine Powers. **Accelerated Healing **Shapeshifting - Loki is able to shapeshift and even changes his gender. **Pregnancy Acceleration - As Sif and his others disguises; Loki would always accelerate the pregnancy. **Cold Resistance - As a God; Loki's Cold Resistance was heighten allowing him to survive Hel. *Limited Creation - Unlike the Almighty; Gods have a limited Creation ability which encompasses Personal Domains, Alternate Reality Creation, Power Creation, and Life Creation. Loki created the Draugr, Bahamuts, Hinns, Shapeshifters, Jinns, and certain types of Trolls. **Draugr Conversion - As well as having the ability to create the Draugr - Loki can also convert Humans, Vampires, Faerie-folk, Extraterrestrials, and even animals into Draugrs with a simple snap of his fingers. *Lie Manipulation - As the God of Mischief; Loki's powers granted to him upon obtaining Godhood were Mischief-based. *Cheating - As the God of Mischief; Loki is capable of cheating the rules of Reality including the laws of Physics. Abilities *Master Manipulator *Martial Arts Mastery *Master Marksman *Master Archer *Master Swordsman *Master Spearman Weaknesses *Divine Power - Only a God can kill a God. Anything imbued with Divine Powers such as an individual or a weapon can kill a God. *The Almighty's Crystal - The Almighty's Crystal can strip the power from any individual with powers from the Claddus to Divine Power rending them completely mortal. *Sanity - Having being trapped in Neihljodheim for 10+ Septillion Years; Loki's mentality to a toll and developed a clingy and dangerous persona as a result of the loss of his sanity. Followers During the Super War; Loki's assembled what was left of his followers consisting of; *Dark Valkyrie *Dark Elves *Nordic Trolls *Nordic Dwarves While the Draugr obey Loki instinctively as he is the one who created/converted them. The draugr are 60% of Loki's main army while the remaining 40% consists of the Dark Valkyries, Dark Elves, Nordic Trolls, and Nordic Dwarves. Category:Jötnar Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Hybrids Category:Jötnar-Angel Hybrids